In general, optoelectronic components may be used for a wide range of applications in which generation of light is necessary. For example, optoelectronic components are used to display information (for example in displays, in advertising panels or in mobile telephony devices) and/or to illuminate objects or rooms, for example in the form of planar illumination modules. Such optoelectronic components may be based on the principle of electroluminescence, which makes it possible to convert electrical energy with a high efficiency into light. For example, these optoelectronic components may include one or more optically functional layers, for example in the form of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) or inorganic light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which make it possible to generate and emit colored light in the form of patterns and/or with a particular color stimulus.